


Mistleyes

by charliepoet13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Lolu - Freeform, Love Confessions, Pre Relationship, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliepoet13/pseuds/charliepoet13
Summary: Sequel to Mistleno. The day after the mistletoe disaster, Loke is invited to Lucy's home. He may just get what he wanted, if he can just realise Lucy is flirting with him.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Loke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Mistleyes

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! Hope you all had a great time, it's been real busy for me.  
> It's nice to return to Lolu for this and to make it all fluffy for the season. Gosh I love writing stuff like this, I hope you enjoy!

She fretted around the house, filled with a nervous energy she couldn’t quite describe. She needed everything to be perfect on this lovely Christmas day, the events of yesterday constantly bombarding her. 

The moment she had found out it had been Juvia and Loke that had put up all that mistletoe, she hadn’t been even been slightly surprised. Juvia wanted to romantically make out with Gray and Loke wanted to kiss every girl in sight, or so she had thought. She had slunk away to the bar, not wanting to kiss anyone, or watch him passionately kiss other girls. Yet whenever she did sneak a glance his way, he looked unhappy, uncomfortable even. He was being fawned over and yet he looked like he had never wanted anything less. It had confused her until his eyes snapped up to look at her. She had hurriedly turned around, lest he spotted her peeping. She didn’t turn back until his attention was caught again and so her little game begun. She watched him get slowly closer to her, while trying to avoid the minefield that was the guild hall. It had caught her interest, the idea that he actually wanted to talk to her, with all these infernal plants around, it had given her some form of hope. She had even laughed when Cana let out a cheer as he left her, she was so glad they got along. 

But then the day just had to be ruined didn’t it?

She didn’t blame Natsu, or even Mirajane, she was caught up in all the festive cheer after all. But to see Loke look so defeated after the kiss, to immediately withdraw on himself and start insulting himself ( she knew him too well), well that wouldn’t do. It had taken all her courage, but she had to comfort him, he was her friend and spirit after all. She had expected his misery, his self doubt, but what had caught her off guard was the reasoning behind it. He really thought he’d made her unhappy? Uncomfortable? That she would hate it if he asked for a kiss? That couldn’t stand! She hoped she’d made it clear enough she was happy he was putting this attention on her, even if she couldn’t come right out and say it. Her invitation should have definitely tipped him off. She couldn’t regret asking him to visit, not when he was so cheerful afterwards, but it led to the small issue of trying to get everything ready in the span of one short morning.

She was exhausted and also hating life but everything was all set up now, she hoped. She took in a deep breath, calling on all her strength, before opening his gate.

“I open the gate of the lion, Loke! It’s time to take me up on my invitation!” 

_Only If you want to!_ For a brief moment, her mind relayed the nightmare scenario of him not showing up, or refusing her, that all this effort would go to waste. But then he appeared, in a flash of light, that was only outdone by his grin. He had chosen his human look, wearing a warm jacket and his loose jeans. She appreciated him being more casual... and not just because it gave her more to look at thank you very much! But hopefully it meant he was relaxed with her, possibly.

“My lovely princess! Your knight is here on this chilly Christmas day to chase away the cold!”

He had been here a second and he’s already perplexed her, what was her life?

“We’re staying inside?”

He crossed the distance between them quickly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as his face closed in.

“I meant the chill of loneliness. It’s a crime to leave such a lovely lady alone on such a magnificent day”

She outwardly groaned, even as her heart jumped at his easy compliments. She gently pushed him back and he complied, standing near her as his hands found his pockets.

“Can’t go a second without flirting can you?”

“Well, ‘tis the season for love, can't blame me for trying”

“I’m pretty sure I can but bad flirting just comes with the territory when it’s you I’m talking to.”

“Excuse you, all my flirting is top notch. I’m the master of my craft”

“Perhaps, but was all that experience gained through talking to women or a mirror?” He frowned, opening his mouth to retort, before closing it when he had nothing to say. “That’s what I thought, now how about you stop flirting and sit down? I haven’t opened my gift from you yet, I wanted to wait.”

“You did?”

“Of course! It’s much better while you’re here!”

He gave her an odd look but she didn’t care. She had been really excited about what his gift was, the small package taunting her from the living room table, but had been incredibly patient, waiting for him to arrive. She wanted to share their joy together, on Christmas, it just seemed right. She brought him over to her couch, sitting down on it, before grinning up at him. 

“Come on Slowpoke!”

For some reason unknown to her, he looked unsure. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch, keeping his distance. Frustrated, she patted beside her, trying to coax him closer.

“Come on, since when were you so nervous? How are you going to see the gift properly from there?”

“I’ve already seen it, I wrapped it”

“Please Loke, I just want to be by you when I open it”

He stared at her for a moment, slightly suspicious before moving up close to her. It was pretty clear that this is what he wanted, since the moment he was allowed he was against her, sides touching, it seemed to take all he had to not lean into her.

“Is this better?”

“Much better, thank you”

She snuck a glance upwards, the mistletoe she had hung on the roof, hanging over them, was thankfully still there. She was going to give him the Christmas kiss he had wanted, it was the perfect gift! Plan A was a go. She got a little closer, relaxing against him as she picked up the box.

“Well then, are you going to give me a hint as to what it is?”

“Well, It’s one of a kind, that’s for sure”

“Oh, you got me something special?”

He looked coy, a secretive smile gracing his lips. He was starting to relax, slipping into the banter as an arm curled around her shoulders.

“You could say that”

“I should give you something special in return”

The mood shifted, or for her it did. She tried to be as coy as possible as she leaned closer, looking straight into his eyes. She shifted her body to face him and once his attention moved to her, she took a quick glance to his lips before looking back up at him, trying to mentally tell him she absolutely wanted to taste his lips.

“In fact, I’ve prepared something very spec-”

“You’re going to drop the box Lucy”

She jumped, startled by his interruption. The box in question almost slipped from her fingers, before she tightened her grip and put it back onto her lap. She shifted away from him, mood soured slightly, but she was no less determined. He moved slightly away from her, giving her a concerned stare as she slowly started to open it.

“You ok there Lucy?”

“Yeah, yeah, you just caught me off guard that’s all. I was a little...distracted”

She allowed herself a small smirk for being so clever, though the good feeling died as he tilted his head in confusion.

“Really? Distracted by what?”

She couldn’t help the small huff as she frowned at him, had he really not caught on to where she was going with that? Him? He who took every chance to flirt? Maybe she hadn’t been as obvious as she liked. Oh well, she could recover.

She had finally opened the box, lifting the lid to reveal...A signed photograph of himself, in a shiny gold frame. She could hear him laugh beside her, but it became blurry in her rage. She glared darkly at him, his laughter only deepened as he bent over.

“Enjoy it Lucy, you can give it loads of kisses if you want, It’s no substitute for me of course, but I’m sure it’ll do in a pinch”

Normally she would have just sighed and rolled her eyes at what was just a stupid joke. But she had literally just tried to kiss him! Was she dealing with a moron?! She saw red, the box was starting to break under her fingers, until another pair of hands gently pried hers off of it. He had the gall to still be chuckling, even as he softly held her hands.

“Hey now, calm down, it’s only a joke gift, I have a real one for you. You are free to keep it however. I don’t mind the idea of you snuggling it, as long as you hold me too”

She was going to smack him repeatedly over the head with his stupid picture. The mental image of which, was very therapeutic. She took a deep breath, storing up all her inner anger, to let it all go as she breathed out.

“It’s going in the trash”

A lie, it was going by her bed, but her anger covered it.

“You wound me Lucy”

“What’s this proper gift you’ve got me? Pray it’s better than this”

“I almost don’t want to give you it...Nope actually I still do”

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small wrapped package. She was slightly suspicious, even though he had clearly used nice paper to wrap it, magical even. She swore the star design was actually sparkling. He placed it gently on her lap, before leaning back, he couldn’t hide from her how eager he was, he was practically vibrating. She slowly tore at the paper, not really wanting to rip such a pretty design She finally unveiled a small velvet box. It was rectangular in shape, so a ring was out of the question, that was a shame. She’d almost had a heart attack when she’d seen the material, but a proposal at Christmas was actually quite the romantic idea. Shaking her head, she opened the box and gasped softly at what she saw.

On a long, thin silver chain rested a small golden star. A blue gem the colour of the night sky, laid in the middle of the star. If she looked deeply in it, she swore she could see the stars in it. She startled as he reached over, pulling it out of the box.

“May I?”

For a moment she was too stunned to speak, before she belatedly nodded. She turned so her back was to him. He opened the necklace before bringing it up around her neck, she moved her hair out of the way, so he could easily clip the necklace back together. The moment he let go, it fell down against her, standing out against her skin. As she moved to face forward again, she felt like it belonged there, a small feeling that surged through her and made her feel so warm. She held the star in her hands, examining it and watching the small universe in the gem swirl on by. She finally caught him staring out of the corner of her eye, a soft and adoring look on his face. Realising he had been caught, he schooled his features into a more neutral expression and her heart sank at the loss. 

“Do you like it?”

“I love it Loke, it’s perfect!”

“The perfect star for my guiding star, hopefully now everyone is reminded of how much you shine”

A small blush warmed her cheeks, his guiding star? How cheesy! Yet also...so cute. She fidgeted with the necklace, focusing on that instead of facing him. 

“What’s this gem? I’ve never seen it before”

“Oh, that, I had the Celestial Spirit King make it”

“...What?”

“Yeah, I asked really nicely, but I think he was most convinced when I said it would be a gift for you. It’s a part of the cosmos itself, solidified by his magic and turned to stone. Cool right?”

Cool?? _COOL?!_ That’s a lot of effort for a Christmas gift, not that she could talk, but still! Her voice managed to not be too wobbly as she spoke, a victory for sure.

“Any particular part of the cosmos?”

At that he actually blushed! She was fascinated by the red on his cheeks, a rarity for sure. He scratched the back of his neck as he responded quietly, she had to strain to hear him.

“I asked him to make it from the space around my stars. To use the stardust dropped by them in making it. That way it’s more personal...more special… In a sense, you’re holding a part of my stars, of Regulus even, in your hands. It’s a bit silly I know, but I thought it was an appropriate gift for you”

Be still her beating heart! A part of him always with her! She’d hold it close always, in fact she probably would be right now if it wouldn’t look a bit strange. 

“Loke...Thank you, that’s really considerate of you…Actually it was really sweet, you’re too kind to me”

“Oh come off it Lucy, I’m as nice as you deserve, no you deserve more, more than I can give you in my immortal life. You should stop with the compliments though, you’re going to make me blush...or grin like an idiot”

“Maybe I want to”

“You tease”

He sounded put out, but his expression betrayed him. He was so full of joy it shone out of him, he looked so beautiful she was enraptured. The feeling returned, stronger than before, she needed to kiss him, kiss him now. She slowly reached out and took his hands in her own. He looked at her in surprise but happily held her hands, smiling like a loon at her as he gently rubbed his thumb across her fingers. He hummed slightly to himself and she got the vague notion he’d hold her hands all day if she let him, but there wasn’t time for that. Well, maybe later, but first, the kiss.

“You know, I’ve gotten you a gift too Loke.”

“You have? You didn’t need to, I’m happy just to spend the day with you. That, in itself, is worth more than all of Earthland’s treasures to me”

He was sickly sweet, she hated it, but also adored it. She hung on every line, clinging to his affection and burying it deep inside, stars she needed help. She was in love with a dork who loved to love, he’d kill her if he wasn’t careful. 

“I know, but thank you for reminding me. I wanted to give you something special, something you wanted and would love”

“I’d love anything you gave me”

She couldn’t let that corny line lie. Mission temporarily forgotten, she snorted.

“Even if it was something ugly? Like something that was clearly a failed attempt at art?”

“If you made it for me, then the effort makes it worthwhile, regardless of the result.”

Yep, she was dead. Call the press, aspiring guild member was just killed off by her spirit. Such a shame, she showed such promise…

“Ok Casanova, do you want your gift or not?”

“Sorry, I'll stop. Please give me my gift”

“Alright then, here it is”

She held his hands tightly, keeping them on her lap, he was not getting away this time! He blinked at her as she scooted closer to him, letting their sides touch once more. She took a deep breath, before gathering up all her courage, this was it! After this, their relationship would change, one way or the other. With newfound determination, she looked up at him, catching his eye and keeping contact. She leaned forward, closing her eyes as she slowly-

“S-so what’s my gift Lucy?!”

Her eyes shot open at his nervous tone, getting a view of a flustered Loke. He had leaned back and was looking at her in alarm, or maybe fear? She deflated, her overactive imagination taking it as a clear rejection, he hadn’t wanted to kiss her at all had he? Maybe he had just wanted to say hello? Had he been sad over some other girl? It was possible. She sighed, letting go of him to move away.

“I’m sorry, I got too close didn’t I?”

“No, No. I don’t mind you getting close...Wait, what’s wrong? Did I upset you?”

“It’s nothing, I think I just read something wrong that’s all”

“Oh...Sorry?

He looked so confused, torn between reaching out for her and panicking about whether that would make things worse. Well, if he was mixed up, there was no loss in making it a little weirder.

“Say...who did you want to kiss yesterday?”

“...What?”

He looked incredulous, disbelieving, like it should be crystal clear who he wanted. Well, didn’t she feel like a failure of an owner. She couldn’t even tell what her spirits truly wanted.

“Humour me please, I really don’t know”

His look only deepened, confusion rampant across his face.

“...How? I’ve made it rather obvious. I mean I basically propo-ah...I’ve complimented this woman a lot”

“You compliment a lot of women”

He frowned darkly at her, not appreciating the reminder of his past. Nor the obvious truth that Lucy was ignoring his present.

“Not really, not since she stole my heart. My flirtations with others have died down to the point they are non existent. I’m focused only on her, I want only her”

“...Then shouldn’t you be with her? Not wasting your time here with me”

He let out a sharp huff before muttering curses under his breath. He rubbed his forehead, stressed out by this conversation, before responding to her.

“No time with you is wasted. You are precious to me, more than anything I will treasure you. Regardless of anything else, that will never change...Though I guess you weren’t the only one reading something incorrectly…”

“What?”

He shook his head, refusing to elaborate, but the quick sideways glance he gave her filled her with a small hope. Had she been right? There was the gift, the fact she was ‘precious’ to him, to the point he’d rather be here chatting awkwardly with her than anywhere else. She hadn’t read him wrong, but he thought he’d read her wrong! That she didn’t want a kiss! For some strange reason, some weird doubt in his mind, they were dancing around each other! Well it was time for that to end. Operation ‘Kiss the heck out of Loke using Mistletoe’ was a go! She would claim his lips by days end, all while keeping it as a grand surprise and gift, she swore it.

“Alright, enough moping! Who wants Christmas dinner?”

“Well, I wanted my gift, but dinner with you is an intriguing substitute, I’ll take you up on that”

Alright! She could feel the winds of change blowing her way!

Unfortunately for her promise, her Lucy luck seemed to have run out. The day continued much the same, much to her increased chagrin. She’d cooked food for them, candlelit even, but he had shovelled it in his mouth before she could lean over to kiss him. They had played some board games she owned. The one time he actually managed to beat her, his will to let her win overpowering her own attempts to sabotage herself, she had managed to sneak him under mistletoe to kiss him for his victory, but he had gotten up and bounded around the room in victory instead. 

She’d even pulled out the big guns and read to him an excerpt of her book, the price of a kiss was worth the embarrassment of him hearing her unedited work. She made sure to look at him pointedly as she talked about the lead kissing her love interest. But nope, nothing. Had he been swapped with someone else? Was this Gemini playing an awful prank on her? There was no way the real Loke would miss so many cues. 

Yet here she was, stood in her living room, the evening sun setting outside, and Loke, womaniser extreme, the man who had once carried her while she was in a wedding dress babbling on about how he wanted to marry her, hadn’t caught on to her plans. So he hadn’t received a single kiss. Her frustration had mounted to the point he had at least noticed that. He was starting to act awkwardly around her, but all she wanted was one blasted kiss, one! Then he could run right back to the Celestial world for all she cared.

“Ah, it’s getting late, I suppose I should go now”

He stood up, stretching slightly, muscles asleep from the reading session. Her couch was comfy, she’d give him that but she’d also give anything for him to stay one more hour, one more chance.

“Do you have to? You could stay longer”

“As much as I’d love to stay the night, I am a gentleman, it would be rather uncouth. Besides, I feel like all I’m doing right now is upsetting you, something seems to be on your mind and I’m not helping matters”

At least he was astute enough to pick up on that, now if only he could put 2+2 together and figure out what she wanted. Yes, she had decided to spring it on him as a grand surprise, but that was hours ago. She was weary and agitated and just wanted some satisfaction already. At this point she was tempted to put up flashing signs declaring her love if it’d get him to kiss her. 

“That’s not really your fault, but I can't make you stay if you don’t want to” She stood up, standing close to him. Careful planning meant there was a mistletoe in front of, behind and above the couch, she had one last chance. “Do you at least want your gift before you go?”

“Ah, my elusive gift, I wonder what it is?”

Well if he’d just stop for a moment he’d find out. She sighed, not putting much faith in this plan.

“Here, i’ll whisper a hint, since you’re so curious”

“Ooooh, go on then, you mysterious lady you”

The spark was back in him, restarted by her clear teasing and his curiosity. There, that was more like it, if he had to leave, she wanted him to at least be smiling. There was no point in making him worry over this stupid idea of hers. She got onto her tiptoes to lean in really close, her lips just by his cheek. She was about to whisper something stupid when she felt the heat radiating off his cheeks. He gently held onto her shoulders to push her back a little.

“Woah Lucy, you might want to back up a little bit, I might think you want to kiss me”

Something deep inside snapped, she heard it break. She couldn’t stop herself now, his stupidity was all too much. She was maybe being a bit aggressive as she grabbed him, shaking him maniacally, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

“I’ve been trying to kiss you all day you moron! That’s your gift! A kiss, just like you wanted! But you won’t let me give it to you!”

Just as he was about to take her arms off him, he froze, her words sinking in. In response she stopped ragging him, letting him breath and give time for that little bit of information to sink in. Finally, he stared down at her, shocked. He swallowed nervously, like he’d heard her wrong. 

“Y-you...you have?”

“Yes! Hasn’t it been obvious?!”

“Well I mean I-I thought I was reading too much into things, seeing things I wanted to without thinking it over. I mean, why would you kiss me?!”

“Because I want to! Your lips are so kissable! I care for you and I want to express that! Didn’t I tell you that yesterday?”

“You said I might get one tomorrow! For all I knew that was you cheering me up, or just teasing me or something. I didn’t realise it was a serious suggestion! I love you Lucy!” Her heart stopped, before beating loudly in her ears. He loved her! She almost didn’t catch the end of his sentence in her jubilation. “I overthink when it comes to you, I don’t want to go too far or hurt you!”

“Fine, I understand that, but come on, seriously? The mistletoe didn’t give you a hint?!”

She raised her arms, exasperated and he finally got a proper look around, noticing all the mistletoe hung up. _He hadn’t noticed them?!_ What was her life? He gave a low whistle, before a shadow of a smirk graced his lips.

“All this, for me? I’m honoured Lucy. Are these the same plants from yesterday?”

“Well I took inspiration from that little stunt you pulled...and any spare mistletoe. I wanted to give you the mistletoe kiss you so desired.. Speaking of… how about that kiss? We’re under the mistletoe right now. I believe I promised you one and I’ve kinda given up on being subtle and letting the mood direct it”

He chuckled, leaning in close to her, his arms finding their place around her waist. 

“Go right ahead beautiful”

She rolled her eyes at the comment. She wasn’t about to tell him she relished in his flirtations. She leaned in, slowly turning her head to get the best angle, when she paused. Right, he would be more flirtatious than this and he had given her a stress filled Christmas, revenge couldn’t hurt could it?”

“...Lucy?”

“Oh Loke” She leaned back, her grin malicious to all who knew her and fortunately, Loke knew enough to shudder. “I just realised, you’d flirt with me before you kissed me. I should do the same!”

“...Really?”

He looked amused, but also intrigued, mischief sparkling in his eye. Well then, time to bring out the corny stuff.

“Yep, after all, I can tell why you’re a Celestial spirit...Your looks are out of this world”

He snorted, hand coming to his mouth to cover a laugh, oh but she wasn’t done yet.

“Your smile shines like the stars and your laugh is just as radiant. You could search the night sky and all of its wonders and never find something as breathtaking as you are. Regulus itself is outshone by the light you bring to my life”

He was getting redder and redder with every compliment. Even as he looked down to hide his face, she could still see the red of his ears. She heard him squeak out her name, a plea for mercy. Sadly for him, she wasn’t in the mood for mercy. She bent down so she could look up into his eyes.

“You also have a big heart, a lion’s heart...All that and you look stupidly sexy in those jeans”

She shot him a cheeky wink, the fatal blow. He stumbled backwards onto the couch, desperate to get away from her, but also wanting to pull her close and never let go. He was mortified but also incredibly pleased, warring emotions making him feel tied up in knots. He took a moment, sitting on the couch in silence, before looking up at her, smile blinding. His face was still a dark crimson but he had no hope of controlling that.

“Do you want to kill me Lucy? Because that’s the way to do it”

“Awww what’s the matter? Can the master flirt dish it out but not take it?”

He grumbled in protest, though it was rather weak. He opened his arms out as he relaxed back against the couch.

“Come here you, I want to cuddle you before I die”

She was happy to oblige him, moving closer to him so he could cuddle her pull her in, holding her against his chest and on his lap. Her arms wrapped around him as she did her best to hug him. He nuzzled the top of her head, pleased by how she felt against him.

“Now this is more like it”

“Just because i’m laying against you, doesn’t mean you’ve regained control of this situation”

“I didn’t believe I had for a minute. I just enjoyed the moments peace to calm down that’s all”

“Well I was going to say you’re a smart spirit, but what’s the point of calming down when i’m about to rile you up again?”

He groaned loudly, tilting his head back against the couch. He muttered softly to himself, his face keeping that lovely shade of red, it was so cute. She could see now why he flirted so often, a rising adoration was already threatening to swallow her up, it would only increase as he gets more flustered she bet. A small part of her wanted to test how undone she could make him. A little revenge for all those times he had left her sputtering. When he finally spoke, her name came out as a whine.

“Luuucccyyyy. Don’t you think you’re being a bit cruel? Just the other day I was certain I had no chance with you and suddenly you’re being so loving and affectionate, it’s not weird to say I need a second to calm myself”

“I do understand, I figured I had no shot with you too, so i’m sorry but right now I’m riding on the euphoria that you want me, that you love me”

“I always did”

“I know that now and it’s so exhilarating to be this close to you, but..” She leaned away, staring up into bright eyes and grinned. “But I want to kiss you now, now that you’ve been properly wooed”

“You stole me away from day one Lucy, there was no need for that”

“There was every need, to pay you back for every compliment you’ve given me, every time you built me up and encouraged me, you deserve kind words too.” She maneuvered so that she was sitting on his lap, facing him, her arms coming to lie around his shoulders. He stared up at her and her heart almost leapt out of her chest at the pure awe she saw in them. She almost felt guilty about her plan...almost.“But not everything is alright”

“No?”

“Nope” She quickly snuck a quick kiss to his cheek. “No it’s not” Another kiss to his other cheek. “But don’t worry, it will be soon”

She kissed his forehead, the tip of his nose, his cheeks again. She peppered his face in light kisses, none lasting more than a second, until finally he started to squirm underneath her. He pushed her back, as gently as his frustration would allow. He glared up at her and she took a strange satisfaction in how flustered he was. 

“Lucy. Kiss. My. Lips”

“Loke, do you know how many kisses your stupidity cost us? I’m only giving you a small taste of my frustration”

He growled darkly as his hands gripped at her back, pulling her in.

“I get it, I'm sorry, I was an idiot, a moron. I couldn’t read the mood even though you were basically smacking me over the head with a book titled ‘The Mood’. Now kiss me”

She finally gave him what he wanted and captured his lips with her own. He responded immediately, tilting slightly to accommodate her as she kissed him. To say there was fireworks after all that anticipation was an understatement, to feel him clinging to her as he pushed back, kissing her like his life depended on it, it felt right, it felt amazing.

She pulled back after what felt like an eternity, the both of them catching their breath. Though she wasn’t sure minded giving up oxygen if his warm, loving kisses were what she got in return. 

“Satisfied?”

“Lucy...I loved it, please kiss me more”

She felt that desire surge through her, her own lips tingling as if there was something missing, something that needed to be pressed against them. A hand found his hair as she played with it, enjoying its softness. 

“It’s Christmas, you should give as much as you receive. Kiss me Loke”

“Really Lucy?”

He looked like an eager child in that moment, joy sneaking into his voice and raising its volume. She couldn’t help a small giggle as she nodded.

“Really. Merry Christmas my silly lion, I love you. Now kiss me.”

His smile was blinding, eyes sparkling with anticipation as he finally was able to lean forward and kiss her for a change.

“Merry Christmas my lovely Lucy, I love you too”

In the end, after they had finally calmed down the kisses, he took her up on her offer to stay. There was no reason to deny her anymore, no reason for awkwardness or skirting around their feelings. They slept soundly that night, cuddled up together, warm and safe in each others arms. Despite a rocky start, one that Lucy would always curse, in the end, it had become the Christmas they both wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all have a lovely new year!


End file.
